Invader Zim GX
by SaurusRock625
Summary: In a strange twist of fate, the banished Irken Zim is chosen to become the Irken Empire's first ambassador. Sent to Earth to establish peace between the Irkens and the Human Race, Zim is admitted into Duel Academy. What kind of whacky adventures is Zim in for in this strange alternate universe?
1. Chapter 1

_**Before we get into the story, I just want you all to know that the first two chapters of the story are going to be really short ones, okay? I'm being serious. I was writing this first chapter, and I couldn't think of much else to write for the premise to when the story will actually get interesting. And I'm having a difficult time working on a deck for Zim. I want to do an Elemental Hero deck for him, but I'm wondering if I should instead do a Stardust Dragon deck for him. Also, this story takes place in an alternate universe, so there's going to be some major differences. Okay? Okay. On with the chapter. Thank you for understanding.**_

_***I don't own Invader Zim or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I'll have an order of curly fries." = Regular Speech

(Elemental HERO Flame Wingman [Monster/Fusion/Effect] Warrior/Wind [Level 6] **ATK; 2100/** DEF; 1200) = Monster Card Stats

'_Nice! I could use a little competition here!' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Get your game on!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Emotional Troubles on Foodcourtia**_

* * *

On the Irken food court planet known as Foodcourtia, we find ourselves at a rather sad sight. An Irken Smeet in the late years of his adolescence simply withering away as a food service drone. He has bulbous compound eyes, green skin, and a pair of black antennae like an ant or other insects, and he also has a PAK attached to him like others of his species, but one thing that sets him apart from others of his kind is that fact that he's actually pretty tall for the average Irken.

This is Zim. And this is his story.

What's so sad about him being a food service drone is that his boss, an Irken Brute, simply treats him and all his other employees as nothing more than slaves. As a result, even though he should be being fed regularly by regulations of the Irken Empire, Zim is severely malnourished because he and his 'co-workers'/fellow slaves are hardly ever fed. If at all. But he dare not slack off on his work even for a minute, because if he does, his boss will shut down his PAK. And an Irken can only survive for a maximum of ten minutes without their PAK.

And Zim knows that today is a very important day for the entire Irken Empire. It's the day of the Great Assigning. The day where a small group of Irken soldiers will be chosen to be sent off to invade enemy planets, in the most critical part of Operation Impending Doom 2. He had managed to take the test without his boss knowing, and is awaiting the results, praying to whatever deity in the galaxy is willing to listen that he gets accepted to be an Invader and is saved from this hell he calls his life.

Zim sighed and shook his head as he collected another customer's order and brought it to them with quick speed.

'_Who am I kidding. Ever since Tallest Miyuki was killed in the aftermath of the failure known as Operation Impending Doom 1, the Tallest have really had it out for me just for being saved by her that day.'_ Zim thought sadly to himself. '_Tallest Red is my father, but he doesn't act like it. He probably banished me because I remind him too much of the loss of his mate.'_

Zim ran to collect the dishes of several customers who had finished their meals, hearing some of his fellow slaves being yelled at by their evil taskmaster. He didn't stop to see what happened and just focused on working quickly and efficiently.

'_I just want to make dad proud. To prove to him that I can do good for the Irken Empire! Is that really too much to ask?'_

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Pairing: Zim x Harem (Will contain Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and the rest are undecided)**_

_**Thanks a bunch for reading this story, guys. See you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I still don't own Invader Zim or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I'll take an order of curly fries." = Regular Speech

(Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer [Monster/Fusion/Effect] Warrior/Fire [Level 6] **ATK; 2100/** DEF; 1200) = Monster Card Stats

'_Nice! I could use a little competition here!' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Get your game on!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Regrets of a Father! - Beginning of Operation Impending Doom 2!**_

* * *

On the convention hall planet known as Conventia, Almighty Tallest Red and his brother Almighty Tallest Purple are hard at work getting everything ready for when they send out the transmission for the Great Assigning. The time that they will assign a small group of superior soldiers to enemy planets for one of the most critical roles of Operation Impending Doom 2. They're currently in the middle of selecting said invaders, and they've got quite the promising crop of young invaders this time around. Of course, most of them are adults despite their diminutive stature, but that's Irken life for you.

So far they have on the list of invaders the following Irkens: Invader Alexovich, Invader Chin, Invader Dooky, Invader El, Invader Flobee, Invader Gooch, Invader Grapa, Invader Groot, Invader Jim, Invader Kim, Invader Koot, Invader Krunk, Invader Larb, Invader Lardnar, Invader Nen, Invader Pesto, Invader Poot, Invader Sklud, Invader Skoo, Invader Skoodge, Invader Skutch, Invader Slacks, Invader Sneakyonfoota, Invader Spleen, Invader Sploodge, Invader Sqood, Invader Stink, Invader Tenn, Invader Tim, Invader Yoogli, Invader Yuli, and Invader Zee.

Needless to say, the Tallest are actually quite pleased by this turnout.

"Looks like we've got a rather promising crop of Invaders this time, brother." Red said with a smirk. "With this many able-bodied invaders at our command, we will be able to deal a lethal blow to all of these planets, and make them vulnerable to our… big… spaceship… gang!"

"The armada." Purple said, correcting his brother while looking annoyed. "By the way, you forgot to look at the results for the final applicant. It's your son. The same son you banished to Foodcourtia as a Smeet just for BEING SAVED BY YOUR MATE!"

Having shouted that last part in his brother's face, Purple shoved the data pad into Red's abdomen and knocked the wind out of the equally tall Irken. Taking a minute to catch his breath after that little assault, Red began to read over the data on the device in his hands. It's no secret that Purple hates what his brother did to his (Purple's) nephew just because Red's mate, Former Almighty Tallest Miyuki, had given her life to save that of her son. Little Zim was only a month old Smeet and hadn't even had his PAK installed yet when he was shipped off to Foodcourtia by Red.

Purple understands that his brother was and still is in pain, grieving over the loss of his beloved mate, but that doesn't mean he's forgiven him for what he did to an innocent Smeet.

Red knows what his brother is thinking and has long since realized his mistake. But he can't just unbanish Zim simply because they're family. The Control Brains would never allow it. That's one of the downsides to being an Irken. You're a conquerer of worlds, and at the same time you're a slave to a bunch of psychokinetic parasites that invaded your home generations ago and completely warped your physiology. What, you didn't think Irkens ALWAYS relied on a PAK to survive and gain knowledge, did you?

Anyway, as Red looked over the results of Zim's test scores he found himself becoming more and more impressed. Zim was able to score the highest on all of these tests with no prior training whatsoever. Add into the fact that he did this behind his boss's back and didn't get caught shows that he's actually quite stealthy and clever when he needs to be. And it's not just that, but Zim also seems to be quite brilliant. In the simulations for combat scenarios, he tactically seeks to exploit his enemy weaknesses in order to bring down large armies with little to no casualties.

It amazed Red how his son seems to take after his deceased mate so much, and yet is gentle and kind to others.

An interesting combination for an Irken's personality to be sure.

Red can tell right away that Zim wouldn't make a very good invader. Chances are he'll grow attached to the very species he's trying to weaken for when the Armada arrives. But he shows to have great potential in diplomacy. So maybe…

"Purple, I think I may have an idea for Zim." red said to his brother.

Purple raised a nonexistent eyebrow at Red's remark. Something in his Squeedly-Spooch tells him that this will either be really good, or really bad.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Do you think Zim should have an E-HERO deck? Or do you think he should have a Stardust Dragon deck? Let me know in your reviews and I'll see what I can do. I hope to see you all next time. Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we go, we are ready for the longest chapter in this story so far. Especially considering the previous two were pathetically short. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_***I still don't own Invader Zim or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I'll take an order of curly fries." = Regular Speech

(Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer [Monster/Fusion/Effect] Warrior/Fire [Level 6] **ATK; 2100/** DEF; 1200) = Monster Card Stats

_'Nice! I could use a little competition here!' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Get your game on!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**The Great Assigning**_

* * *

_'PRIORITY ALERT: INCOMING MESSAGE FROM THE TALLEST!'_

_'Attention Irken Soldiers!'_

_'You are hereby ordered to report to the Irken Controlled Planet, Conventia, to witness the Great Assigning effective immediately. The time has come for the Irken Army to rule the universe with an iron fist… yada, yada, yada… blah, blah, blah, blah, blah… be prepared to launch OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM II!'_

The words of this message flashed across the screens of control consoles belonging to Irkens all across the universe as they began to congregate on a planet that appears to be a purple version of Saturn with a single mechanical ring around it. Ships of varying designs, sizes, and shapes flocked to the planet. Each one bearing the mark of the Irken Armada, and each one housing one or more Irkens who are preparing for possible war.

"Welcome brave Irken soldiers. Welcome to Conventia: the Convention Hall Planet." greeted an alien on a television screen within the planet's outer atmosphere. "Please proceed to the docking ring and take the complimentary teleporters to the planet's surface."

The Irkens did as instructed, each ship arriving at a docking port where the Irkens were teleported to the surface of Conventia. Long tubes sprouted from the docking ring and connected to the various ships belonging to members of the Irken Armada. These tubes glowed yellow as each Irken was broken down into tiny molecules before being sent out to what appear to be satellite dishes. Each one shot a beam of pink light down to the surface of the planet as hundreds, thousands, maybe millions of Irkens were teleported. Quite the light show it makes, I must say.

As the pink beams of light hit several probes that look like smaller versions of Conventia, the Irkens were rematerialized in their true forms.

Irkens are a race of insectoid humanoid aliens that are short in stature. They have two clawed fingers and a thumb on their hands, a pair of antennae on their heads like various types of insects, large, bulbous, pink compound eyes, and their skins are varying shades of green. They also have a metal backpack on their backs that look almost like ladybug shells, but these are actually high tech devices known as PAKs, which carry an Irken's internal weaponry and are also their life support systems.

"Be sure to visit the gift shop for all kinds of cheap, useless stuff. If you're here for the great assigning, please remember where you parked and proceed to the main convention hall." the same alien instructed.

A vast majority of the Irkens marched along as they made their way to their intended destination, all the while an animatronic squid (for lack of a better way to describe it) was repeating a single phrase.

"Galactic conquest is near! Galactic conquest is near!"

As they neared the main convention hall, the Irkens passed by X-Ray machines that were there to ensure nobody brought anything illegal into the area. And so far, it seems like nobody has. As the last Irken soldier made his way into the convention hall, that same alien from before began his final announcement.

"Now, wiggle your antennae in salute, because here they are! Your all-knowing, all-powerful leaders: **THE ALLMIGHTYYYYY TALLEST!"**

A dome in the center of the hall opened up, releasing a small cloud of steam as the gathered Irkens closed their eyes and began to wiggle their antennae as instructed. The top half of the dome kept rising as two spheres flew up and around giving off a small laser light show. Two rods shot down from the top half of what was once the sphere and created a hologram screen as a platform began to descend from the ceiling. And on that platform are the Irken leaders: The Tallest.

The Tallest, known as Red and Purple, stand at a whopping five feet tall and look drastically different from every other Irken. They both wear thick armor on their torsos and forearms while only having two long and spindly fingers. Their own torsos are very thin, causing them to stand with a bit of a hunch like an igor from the old horror movies, and their PAKs are much larger and bulkier. They also wear a pair of robes on their lower bodies, and they hover to get around since their legs can no longer support their weight. Their names are Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple. As their names suggest, Red has red colored eyes and his robes and armor are mostly red with some black mixed in. And Purple's attire and PAK are varying shades of purple.

Red laser beams shot out from the base of the platform as the Tallest descended from on high to mingle with the commoners. The Irkens in the audience went wild at the fantastic display as his leaders descended down.

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Almighty Tallest Purple.

The two waved at their adoring subjects. Well, more like their shorter and more inferior Irkens, but they don't say that out loud.

"See? I told you they'd like the lasers." bragged Almighty Tallest Red.

"Everything is lasers with you!" Purple complained. "I'm telling you, smoke machines are what the people really-"

Purple yelped in pain as he was hit in the eye by a small laser that misfired. It didn't kill him, nor did it put his eye out, but it did hurt like the dickens. Kinda like if someone kicked a guy in the nuts and ran off laughing like the Joker. But the rest of the crowd went absolutely nuts, seeming to not care that one of their leaders is hurt.

"See?" Red bragged further to his downed fellow Tallest.

The platform finally landed on the ground as the lasers stopped firing. The crowd settled down as one of their leaders began to speak.

"Welcome, mighty Irken soldiers. You are the finest examples of military training the Irken army has to offer. Good for you." Red began as Purple got back up while rubbing his injured eye. "Standing behind us, however, are the soldiers we've chosen for roles in one of the most critical parts of OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM II!"

A large, holographic screen lit up behind the Tallest revealing a huge map of the cosmos. The crowd began to cheer once again, happy for their fellow invaders who will be risking their lives to expand their already vast empire.

"You in the audience just get to watch." Red said.

"You should have tried harder." quipped Purple.

"These superior ones…" began Almighty Tallest Red.

"Not quite as superior as us, of course." Almighty Tallest Purple interrupted.

"Psh! Duh!" Red continued. "These less superior than us, but still quite superior soldiers will each be assigned to an enemy planet!"

"There you will blend in with the hideous native inhabitants." Purple instructed before Red took over.

"All while gathering crucial information, assessing the planet's weaknesses, making it vulnerable to our… big… spaceship… gang."

"The Armada." Purple said, correcting his fellow Tallest. **"NOW LET THE ASSIGNING BEGIN!"**

This time, the crowd went silent, with only a single 'WOO!' being heard from one of the more spirited Irkens. The Tallest smiled at this little outburst since it made the silence just a little bit less awkward.

"Step forward Invader Larb."

The first of the Irken invaders quickly stepped up to the Tallest and presented himself. The Tallest smirked at the sight of this particular Irken, noting that he seems to have had a growth spurt.

"Ah, you seem to have grown since last you stood before us, soldier." Almighty Tallest Red noted, referring to his new height.

"You've been assigned to Planet Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People." Almighty Tallest Purple announced.

A floating monitor showed a picture of Larb screaming as he was attacked by the vicious rat people. Poor Invader Larb began to shed tears at the sight of himself being dismembered in such a gory fashion.

"Why would you draw that?" Larb asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"However, because of your increased height, we have decided to give you the planet Vort, home of The Universe's Most Comfortable Couch." Red said as the Tallest smiled at the invader.

The monitor changed the picture from Larb being attacked to a picture that shows him sleeping on a very large, comfortable, and luxurious couch.

"Yes!" Larb cheered.

He accepted the data pad from his leaders and quickly ran offstage to read the details pertaining to his mission.

"Next: Invader Spleen!" announced Purple.

Next to walk up to his leaders is a male Irken with a rather tall head with a band-aid above his left eye ridge. The two leaders made a collective sound of amazement at this invader's ability to support the weight of such a heavy skull without the use of technology.

* * *

_***Meanwhile, In Space…***_

* * *

**"Move it, move it! Urgent business with the Tallest! Move it! Get outta the way!"**

A small Irken vessel was speeding through space towards Conventia as a latecomer was just arriving. And whoever it is definitely seems to be in a hurry to make it to the great assigning. Their ship squeezed its way between two larger vessels as the teleporters connected.

And is it just me, or did that sound like Zim?

* * *

_***Back on Conventia…***_

* * *

"And last: Invader Skoodge!" announced Purple.

The final invader to step up is an Irken who is quite short, very pudgy, and wearing a uniform that has what I assume to be grease stains everywhere.

"Oh, now that's just sad." said Red as he saw this Irken.

"Could you get any shorter?" Purple asked rudely.

Skoodge had nothing to say to excuse in regards to his height.

"You will be assigned to Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People, thank you." Almighty Tallest Red said simply.

Skoodge grew fearful at such a dangerous mission like this one, not wanting to go to a planet where he could possibly die. But it seems this is his lot in life.

"Thus concludes the Great Assigning! For the Invaders, at least." announced Red.

This triggered a little bit of confused whispering from the crowd. What do their Tallest mean by 'for the Invaders'? And it seems they're about to get their answer.

"Now as I'm sure you're all no doubt aware, one of the Irkens we selected for the Great Assigning has yet to arrive. This tardiness is not out of rudeness or arrogance, but because we requested that he arrive fashionably late." Purple began explaining before Red took over.

"He was wrongly exiled to Foodcourtia, and has been treated as nothing more than a slave by his boss. Which, let me remind you, is illegal among Irken society for Irkens to enslave their fellow Irkens. But we have granted him his freedom all for the purpose of a special mission which requires much more care than simply invading a world." Red smirked as he sensed the approaching Irken. "Ah, and here he is now. Welcome to the Great Assigning, Ambassador Zim!"

The crowd gasped as the malnourished Irken walked down the path towards the Tallest. The young Irken was nervous, yes, and rightfully so. One slip-up and he might find his butt being shipped back to Foodcourtia faster than he can blink. Once he was close enough, the young but tall Irken knelt before his leaders in a show of respect.

"You requested my presence, My Tallest?" Zim asked.

"Ah yes, Zim. You see our navigators on the Massive recently discovered a prove from unknown space with a message of peace. It hails from a beautiful planet called Earth, and their leaders wish to make peace with extraterrestrial life forms such as us Irkens, even though they'd be considered aliens to us, and they also request that the one we send be young enough to be sent to a special school known as Duel Academy. Therefore, Zim, we have selected you as Irk's very first Ambassador. And your mission is to go to planet Earth, learn from the Earthlings, and eventually establish peace between them and our people." Purple explained.

Zim's eyes widened at the sheer importance of this mission, and realized that this could be a good thing. By making peace with another race, it could lead to a much brighter future for the Irken Empire. Without hesitation, Zim stood at attention and saluted his leaders.

"I accept this mission, My Tallest! I shall not fail you!" exclaimed Zim.

"We know you won't, Zim." Red said to his only son.

But unknown to any of them, somebody was listening in on this last bit of their talk.

* * *

_***On Earth…***_

* * *

"...They're coming!"

A pale young man who looks about fifteen or sixteen years old with glasses, black hair in the shape of a scythe, hazel eyes, wearing a dark blue shirt with a frowny face on the front, a black trenchcoat, pants, and shoes, stood up from his listening place on the roof of his house. He jumped down, holding onto the gutter pipe to slow his descent.

Inside the house, however, a girl about the same age as the boy with equally pale skin, purple hair that looks like a beast's open mouth with four fangs, wearing a gothic style dress, opened the fridge for a beverage. But it seems as though there's none of the drink she desires. And this leads her to only one conclusion.

"Dib drank the last soda. He will pay…!" she growled.

Finally, the boy from earlier, who we now know is Dib, slid down the gutter pipe before jumping into the kitchen through the open window. Unfortunately for him, he miscalculated where he was going to end up and fell into the kitchen sink with a loud splash of soapy water. But he quickly surfaced and seems unaffected by what just happened.

"They're coming!" Dib exclaimed.

Climbing out of the sink, he rushed over to his father and tried to get his attention. The man is known as Professor Membrane, and he looks like a grown-up version of Dib as a scientist.

"Dad! They're coming! I heard them! I was up on the roof, and I intercepted this transmission that…"

Professor Membrane quickly shushed his son.

"Not now, son. I'm making…" electricity sparked from what he was working on before he held it up. "...Toast!"

Dib just ran over to his sister, not having time for his father's 'Super Toast' experiment. His sister was sipping a juice box when her stupid brother decided he just had to get up in her face.

"Gaz, they're coming! They really are!"

"Who's coming, Dib?" Gaz asked.

Dib just looked at the starry sky and said three simple words in response.

"I don't know."

He really doesn't. All he knows is that something from out in the galaxy is coming to their planet. And it's up to him to protect his home. Even if it costs him his life.

* * *

_***Back with the Irkens…***_

* * *

"This is your **S**tandard-Issue **I**nformation **R**etrieval unit. Also known as a SIR. It'll assist you in gathering valuable knowledge for your mission." Tallest Purple explained as he showed the assembled Irkens a small robot.

The robot itself is built with a large head, red optics and details, a pair of claws for hands, and a small body. The fact that they're designed to be shorter than most Irkens is likely due to the culture of this race. How height determines your status in Irken society. And judging by how some parts of the head and body look thinner than the rest, it seems likely that they can compact their own bodies for easier transport.

"It's also a thermos." Tallest Red said.

"Who wants this one?" Tallest Purple asked as he held up the robot.

"I do!" said a random Invader.

Purple threw it to the Invader resulting in a loud, metallic smack as the invader got hit in the face by his new robot.

"OOF! ...Thank you…"

"Everyone else, line up and take a robot." Red instructed.

The shorter Irkens, and Miyuki, all lined up and awaited their turn to claim a SIR Unit of their own. A long, thick cable ejected from the pillar up above, and several tiny robots in their compact modes slid down to be claimed by Irken invaders. The first one activated itself and got ready for possible combat. This one, it seems, belongs to Invader Larb.

"SIR, go warm up my ship's engines." Larb commanded.

"Yes, Master! I obey!" The SIR responded with a salute.

The little robot walked off to complete his task like an obedient machine with Larb following close behind. Smiling at the chance to help out the Irken Empire in a more proactive way, Zim walked forward to claim his own SIR.

"Finally! A robot companion of my own!" Zim said to himself.

Zim held out his hands, very eager to get his very own robot, but Red and Purple looked at each other. They know a standard SIR Unit won't fit Zim or his position as an ambassador very well. Luckily, they have a solution.

"Um, eh, we have a top secret model for you, Zim." said Red.

A set of special parts came down from the ceiling and Red immediately got to work. These parts are mostly leftover parts from a model of SIR Units that had been discontinued due to the fact that, despite their impressive combat capabilities and their astounding powers of camouflage, information gathering, and other such skills, many Irkens found their personalities to be utterly intolerable. But Red and Purple know that this one will be perfect for Zim and his mission.

They were quick yet efficient as the little robot was put together perfectly. Purple used the taser in his PAK to provide a small electric charge to jumpstart the little robot, bringing it to life.

Now complete, the Tallest presented Zim with a SIR that looks much different from all of the others. For one thing, while the other SIRs lack a visible mouth, this one does have a mouth. Its optics, square chestplate, and the ball joints in its shoulders and wrists, along with the little transceiver bulb at the top of its antenna are all glowing a greenish blue instead of red. Even the style of its hands looks different compared to the other SIRs.

"It looks kind of… not good." Zim said, thinking the machine was outdated.

"Yes. Well, that's what Earth's enemies will think." Purple said with Red nodding in agreement. "Get it?"

"I see. Very good! They'd never expect it!" Zim said, clearly impressed. "I am honored to be entrusted with such advanced technology."

The Tallest nodded in reply as they know that, despite the parts being of an outdated model, it's been upgraded with some much more advanced weaponry. For safety purposes, of course. Suddenly, the strange SIR's eyes flashed from greenish blue to red as the robot's optics narrowed.

"Gir, reporting for duty!" he said whilst saluting Zim.

"G.I.R.? What does the **G** stand for?" Zim asked.

"I don't know." Gir said with a dopey smile as his eyes changed back to their original color.

Zim simply stared at the robot as Gir started to go absolutely nuts like a bored child. And this is definitely something Zim thought might have been a malfunction.

"Um… is it supposed to be stupid?" Zim asked.

"It's not stupid. It's got personality." Purple replied.

Simply choosing to accept the words of his leader, Zim managed to get Gir under control long enough for the two of them to head to Zim's Voot Cruiser. Thankfully, he managed to keep it hidden from his former boss. Otherwise it would've likely been turned into scrap metal and spare parts.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Here we are, yet another chapter finished. Seems a little generic for this story, I understand. But I'm still deciding what deck I want to give to Zim for this story. (For the record, JADEN'S NOT IN IT! THERE IS NO JADEN IN THIS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!) Therefore, I have set up a poll for which deck Zim should get in this story. Your options are…**_

_**Elemental HERO Deck**_

_**Stardust Dragon Deck**_

_**Thank you all for reading this chapter, and I will see you all next time! Buh-Bye now!**_


End file.
